A switchgear/board cabinet includes an equipment compartment, a bus compartment and a cable compartment. When constructing the cabinet, each compartment is individually assembled into a complete vertical unit, and then connected together with the other compartments. Thus, it is difficult to modify a switchgear/board cabinet or to produce it quickly in accordance with customer specifications. Furthermore, arcing between phase conductors inside the cabinet may result in damage or destruction to the switchgear/board cabinet, and may even result in injury to operating personnel.